The invention relates to a live rail support.
A live rail support is disclosed in both DE-B 1 051 313 and DE 37 19 213 C1.
The live rail support which is known from DE-B 1 051 313 has an integral support body. The two live rails are each attached by means of a mounting plate which can be plugged onto the rail foot and, once it has been plugged on, surrounds the rail foot like a claw. The angle of the contact sliding surfaces to the vertical axis of the support body can be predetermined and is 180xc2x0. The contact sliding surfaces are thus arranged parallel to the longitudinal axis of the support body, and parallel to the vertical axis of the support body.
The live rail support which is known from DE 37 19 213 C1 has a support body for holding, such that they are electrically isolated, two electrically conductive live rails, each having one contact sliding surface. The contact sliding surfaces of the two live rails run parallel to the longitudinal axis of the support body and are arranged such that they are inclined with respect to one another in a V-shape rising outward, with the included angle between them being approximately 90xc2x0. The essentially triangular live rails are held without screws on the support body by virtue of their corresponding shape.
Furthermore, DE-A 2 312 747 discloses a supporting apparatus for a polyphase contact rail section, in which the electrical conductors are fixed on the supporting apparatus by means of screws.
Furthermore, DE 32 43 933 C2 discloses a live rail support whose support body is attached to a live rail arm. The support body has an attachment plate composed of insulating material for two live rails. The upper parts of the two live rails surround the attachment plate, which is attached to the live rail arm via a threaded bolt and nuts with a securing plate. For this purpose, the threaded bolt is inserted into an opening in the live rail arm. Although the known live rail support allows the height of the live rails to be adjusted, its construction is relatively complex, however, and requires a corresponding amount of effort to install.
The object of the present invention is to provide a structurally simple live rail support which allows two live rails to be mounted, such that they are isolated, in a simple manner.
The live rail support of the present invention as a support body for holding, such that they are electrically isolated, two electrically conductive live rails each having at least one contact sliding surface, in which case the live rails can be inserted into the support body in such a manner that the contact sliding surfaces are arranged parallel to the longitudinal axis of the support body and at an angle, which can be predetermined, to the vertical axis of the support body.
According to the invent invention, the two live rails can be mounted easily in that the feet of each of the live rails can be inserted into a respective groove in the support body, and the live rails can be fixed in their operating position by means of at least one latching-in element which can be plugged on from above. Each live rail can be fixed in an advantageous manner by means of its own latching-in element.
For the purposes of the invention, the electrically conductive live rail can be held, such that it is electrically isolated, either by the support body being manufactured from an electrically insulating material, preferably plastic, or alternatively by the support body just having inserts composed of an electrically insulating material.